The present disclosure generally relates to location based services and, in particular, to generating map data.
Maintaining up to date and accurate map data is important for many mapping and navigation services. Map data may, for example, be used to locate and display a point of interest on a map or find directions from one location to another. However, most efforts to generate map data are focused on finding automobile paths rather than other paths. As such, map data may be missing many paths of other types. For example, paths that are only navigable on foot or on a bicycle such as crossings, underpasses, or overpasses may be missing from the map data.